The present invention relates to document trimming apparatus, and more particularly relates to a document trimming machine having a mechanism for positioning a document for trimming.
Document trimming machines typically include a guillotine-type trimming knife configured to trim an edge of a document to provide an attractive and neat appearance. Either the stack of paper must be repeatedly manually positioned and trimmed, or multiple knives must be used to trim multiple sides of the stack. However, repositioning of the stack can cause the stack to skew, such that the first trimmed edge becomes uneven before the remaining edges are trimmed. If multiple knives are used, the machine becomes complex. Also, machines that include multiple knives are difficult to adjust. Still further, safety is a concern in all trimming machines since it is relatively easy for an operator to accidentally position his or her finger in an unsafe position on the document during the trimming operation.
Thus, a document trimming apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.